Casual Inclinations
by firebolt42
Summary: Alicia and George have been best friends throughout their years of Hogwarts. But now, in their Seventh year, as feelings start to change, they have no idea how to develop their relationship. That is, aside from sex. They understand that.
1. Just Another Wednesday Night

Casual Inclinations

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately :).

* * *

><p>These six, bound by mutually suffered Quidditch practices and a common sense of humor, had formed a tight knit friendship throughout their years at Hogwarts. Most Wednesday nights, they occupied the two couches near the back of the Gryffindor common room. As Lee had phrased it, they liked to celebrate the halfway mark of the school week. Katie, with her charming ways, always found a way to smuggle firewhiskey in from Rosmerta's, and the group occasionally tested the tamer of Fred and George's latest concoctions. Even Alicia put away her school books and Angelina's normally aggressive attitude took a hiatus.<p>

On this particular night, Fred was reading aloud from Angelina's issue of _Witch Weeky_ with faked enthusiasm. George and Lee sat on either side of him, clapping excitedly and giggling in a weak imitation of their female counterparts.

"Let's see girls, do we want to read about hair potions or '7 Enchantments That Will Drive Him Wild'?"

Fred started reading the second article before anyone could protest, and the boys smirked, proud at their invasion of something seemingly forbidden.

"Oi, Katie, I think we tried that one last night," Lee said after Fred described a particularly scandalous charm.

The group groaned as Katie blushed, admitting her guilt.

Katie and Lee were the only steady couple in the group. Angelina and Fred seemed to fluctuate between love and hate on an hourly basis, and as for George and Alicia, their longtime friendship had lately crossed into the ambiguous territory of something more.

Meanwhile, Fred and George, with their acquired titles of notoriety, always seemed to have hoards of girls at their any whim. George knew (as he had discussed it with his brother many times) the underlying loyalty Fred had to Angelina, but he himself had never partaken in an actual relationship.

Near the end of their fifth year, when Oliver Wood had dumped Alicia in order to focus on Quidditch, George endured nearly a week of tears and play by play recounts of any possible interactions that had pushed her Quidditch fanatic boyfriend away. George had suggested that Oliver was simply a prat, but the girls analyzed every last moment of their relationship, which only seemed to prolong Alicia's misery. The incident had permanently tainted the appeal of dating for George.

Alicia too, hadn't dated since Oliver. Unless of course, you counted her occasional conquests, which never lasted much longer than a week. Alicia was well respected at Hogwarts for her relaxed kindness and intellect, but she wasn't afraid to indulge in her playful side every once in a while. Her forwardness and no-frills approach to sex and dating provided her friends with a source of admiration, though Angelina and Katie knew very well that there were insecurities and longings under her free spirited appearance.

George looked at his friends (taking an "Are You Sure He Wants You?" quiz) and smiled. Quite suddenly, Angelina and Fred's relationship switched to the "love" mode, and Fred tossed the magazine aside, pulling her frantically toward him. George gagged loudly and threw a chocolate frog wrapper at them. When Katie and Lee embraced, Alicia sighed. She grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky and stood up.

"Upstairs?" She asked George, exasperated.

George winked suggestively, causing Alicia to roll her eyes.

They walked into George's dorm, and Alicia tipsily climbed on his bed.

Alicia loved George's familiar smell and covered her face with his comforter, inhaling deeply. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of George's even more familiar laughter. "Get over yourself," she snapped playfully before rolling over, and sitting up.

He smiled happily at her and started tinkering with a broken Extendable Ear on the ground. _Typical George,_ Alicia thought to herself.

"George, come here, I'm lonely." Alicia pouted dramatically, brushing her light brown waves out of her face.

He laid down on the bed in his best attempt of a seductive pose. "Well, I can change that," he said, raising his eyebrows.

George moved until his face was centimeters from Alicia's face. He grinned playfully. He often did this, daring her to move her head forward and kiss him. He looked at her full, pink lips which suddenly broke into a sheepish smile. She put her hands around his neck and drew him closer, kissing him firmly.

George felt the sting of firewhiskey on her lips and his stomach lurched unexpectedly. He smelled the soft floral scent of her hair and savored the familiar pressure of her lips on his mouth. He felt a frightening mix of affection and lust for the girl beneath him.

Alicia pulled back and smiled at her friend. She liked kissing George.

But George didn't smile back. He wanted to kiss her again. Badly. What was happening to him? A sense of panic seized George, and he contemplated the thought that he _liked_ Alicia. They had kissed innocently dozens of times but this had felt like something else. Why was everything different all of a sudden?

Alicia punched him in the arm. "What's the matter, George?" Her face flushed, sensing his discomfort. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him.

George laid down beside her, picking up the bottle of Firewhisky. He took a swig. _That's better,_ he thought, the playfulness returning to his veins.

"So. On a scale of 1 to 10, how irresistibly attractive am I?"

Alicia bit her lip, feigning thoughtfulness. George passed her the bottle and she took a sip. "Mmm, I'd say…probably a 6. Maybe a 6 and a half," She suppressed a smile.

George smacked her lightly on the head. "Well you're a 6.147,"

Alicia laughed, scooting closer to George. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. For a few moments, they were silent.

George pulled the comforter over them and held her closer.

"Wanna play 21 Questions?" She asked. Their friends loved this game, despite how childish it was.

George laughed. "Alright, you go first,"

"Who was your best shag?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Mm, probably Fred," he said nonchalantly. "Most handsome devil I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Ew, George! Seriously!"

George chuckled. "Eh, probably Estella Vane. That girl sure knows how to—"

Alicia covered his mouth before he could finish. "I didn't ask _that_. Your turn,"

"Same as yours,"

Alicia contemplated for a moment. "Probably Oliver," she said embarrassedly.

George laughed, "It's hard to imagine him riding anything other than a broom. Let alone you,"

Alicia punched him in the arm. "Then don't imagine it," she retorted, taking another sip of firewhiskey.

George delicately removed the bottle from her hands. She didn't need any more firewhiskey for tonight.

"Do you like when I kiss you?" she asked shyly.

George felt his cheeks burn.

"Be honest," she added, remembering his uncomfortable expression moments earlier.

George would feel strange lying to Alicia. He had always valued the openness of their friendship. But on the other hand, this was the exact type of heartfelt confession he wanted to avoid. He shuddered at the thought of himself as a sappy romantic. How un-George Weasley. But charming bad boy, he could pull off.

He gave Alicia his signature smirk/raised eyebrow combination. "Definitely," he said.

That answer satisfied Alicia. She grabbed his hair and kissed him again, this time deeper and longer. She let go, grinning at George's bewildered expression.

Alicia sat up on the bed. "You know, you never kiss me. You always wait for me to kiss you. It's not fair," she said, crossing her arms.

George chuckled. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah," she said boldly.

George sat up next to her. He examined her face, taking in her full mouth, her challenging eyes, the light sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Merlin, his best friend was hot. _You're a Gryffindor,_ he reminded himself. _You're a Weasley twin, and you're madly attractive. Do it. _

George smiled. He put one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head. He drew her closer to him and softly pressed his lips against hers. There was something different about this kiss. It didn't possess the innocence or the light playfulness of the other instances. George could sense the desire he was provoking in her, and the stir in his pants assured him that he felt it as well.

Alicia ran her hand through George's hair, marveling in the intimacy of this moment. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to touch her own. She moaned as George's hands started roaming her body. Sensing his uncertainty, she grabbed his hand and moved it over her breast. She felt George chuckle against her lips.

Alicia pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, her heart racing at her boldness. George groaned and pressed the bulge in his pants against her. They both knew this shouldn't have been happening, but here it was, happening.

George reached under her shirt and ran his hands against her smooth skin, circling her lace bra with his fingertips. He impatiently pulled her shirt off, causing her to giggle. She sat up, and unclasped her bra with a sense of complete security that most likely came from the Firewhiskey.

George gaped. He stared at her tan, Quidditch-toned skin and her firm breasts, before breaking into a smile. "How did I not know about this?"

In response, Alicia kissed George again. She pulled off his shirt so that her warm, bare skin touched his. She pressed against him, running her hands along his chest.

George's heart raced. This was _Alicia_. Alicia who laughed at his jokes. Alicia who did his homework. Alicia who jinxed Marcus Flint's voice into a high-pitched squeal. And now, Alicia who had her hands somewhere very pleasant.

George groaned loudly as Alicia experimented with her newfound confidence. He pushed past her skirt and slowly slid his hands up her smooth legs. George knew that girls loved his impatience in bed, but he also knew when he needed to take his time. This was one of those times.

He brushed his fingertips along her panties and smiled victoriously at the dampness he found there. He kissed her neck softly as he stroked her through the cloth. Alicia bit her lip and moaned into the pillow. That was his cue. George painstakingly dragged her underwear down her legs, and Alicia quivered at the exposure of such sensitive flesh.

She put her arms around him and looked at his face. George's lips were swollen and his eyes were focused on her lustily. Alicia gasped as he rubbed expertly at the bundle of nerves between her legs. She pushed her hips against him, her cheeks flushing with pleasure, her breaths becoming shallow. She unbuttoned George's pants and pushed them off.

George hurriedly grabbed his wand from his bedside table and quickly placed a contraceptive spell.

"You know that spell much too well, George," Alicia said with joking disapproval.

George laughed. He looked down, amazed. This wasn't some dumb, boring girl he was shagging; this was clever, passionate, rebellious, Alicia.

Alicia shifted under his gaze. She placed a firm kiss on his lips, reminiscent of the first one only minutes ago. "What are you waiting for?" She whispered, her voice lustful and pleading.

George smiled proudly on the affect he was having on her, and addressed her demand.

Alicia moaned loudly as George began thrusting into her. She stroked his hair, watching his face intently. She loved his face, she loved the multitude of emotions his brown eyes could convey, the slope of his nose, the malleability of his full lips, the shade his cheeks turned when he blushed, the way his hair fell into his eyes, everything. She pressed her mouth against his as they formed a rhythm between their bodies.

She was close, she could feel it. She whimpered against George as she felt her skin flush and her breath grow uneven. She tried her best to fight it. She didn't want to be so vulnerable, so exposed in front of him. George noticed Alicia's nervousness, and held her closer to him, his breath hovering on her ear.

"Shh, it's just me, don't worry." George realized such words probably weren't much comfort in the heat of the moment, so he changed his approach. He smiled mischievously at her. "I _dare_ you."

Alicia opened her mouth, in a mix of pleasure and astonishment. She had never turned down a dare. She squeezed her eyes shut as George increased his pace. She felt herself lose control as her body took over. She moaned, her hips buckling against George. Her heart raced, and a very foreign wave of pleasure washed over her. She clutched George, tightening around him.

"Merlin, Alicia," George groaned, plunging inside of her. He broke into a smile as he erupted inside of her, savoring the moment.

Alicia was staring at George, awestruck. She had slept with a fair amount of boys, but _that_ had never happened with any of them. George met her gaze and laughed.

Alicia smirked as George put his arm around her.

"So. Am I any better than Estella Vane?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! I don't really know if I want to continue this story or not, so all of your suggestions/critiques would be much appreciated. Let me know what you liked/what you didn't like, because your opinion matters the world to me! xx


	2. The Morning After

Sorry about the ridiculous wait, thanks for those who stuck with me! Here's the next chapter. It's a little disjointed, but it hopefully elaborates a bit more on their relationship. Thanks! xx

The last to fall asleep and the first to wake. At the tender age of seven, Alicia would explain to her parents that she simply had more important things to do than sleep. Important things such as building fortresses at the beach, or conducting "professional" interviews with her slightly famous uncle (he had been a top wizard radio commentator back in his day). Alicia's mum used to say that her daughter's energy and excitement would dwindle only on the day that her imagination did.

And here she was, a decade later, awaking from five hours of sleep. Alicia couldn't help the grin that spread over her face at the memory of last night. She looked over at George, quite unattractive in his deep slumber, his mouth gaped open and omitting a faint snore.

She loved that boy. He was her best friend, her confidante, her solace. And now she had…slept with him. The reality of that grisly fact settled in, and Alicia's smile wiped off her face. What would this mean? Would she mean less to him? Or worse, would she mean more? They couldn't date—George was far too important to her for that. She didn't want a relationship with him. Relationships have expiration dates; they end in break ups.

George rolled over in his sleep and lazily draped his arm around Alicia, drawing her closer to him. Alicia smiled again. No, they would be okay. They'd always be okay. She just had to make sure _this_ didn't happen anymore.

Alicia looked at the clock next to George's bed, which stupidly declared that it was 76:24 A.M. She rolled her eyes. Of course George would have such a useless clock. It would probably shoot fireworks or something in a couple of hours. She gently placed his arm by his side and crept out of the room.

xxx

"You did WHAT?"

Alicia blushed at Angelina's scorn. "I know, I really shouldn't ha—"

"Leesh, it's wonderful! I mean, it's about bloody time you two—"

Alicia sighed. Scorn would have been easier to handle. "No, no, we're not together or anything. It was a one-time thing, really."

Angelina burst into laughter, which Alicia responded to with a look of impatience. "If you've had your amusement, I'm going to take a shower now."

xxx

George groaned as his clock shot wake-up fireworks in the air. He instinctively reached for Alicia, smiling proudly at what had happened last night. He frowned when he realized she had left.

"Oi, charming twin brother, what lady friend of yours oh-so-subtly tripped over my bed this morning?"

George stretched, laughing into his pillow. "You're sitting down, right?"

xxx

As George entered the Great Hall, he noticed Professor Umbridge walking right in his direction. With Umbridge, it had been hate at first sight, and although they had only been in class for a week, he and his brother greatly enjoyed bothering this plump, pink bundle of a woman. Today George, being in high spirits due to his activities with his favorite female the night prior, gave Umbridge a beaming smile followed by a signature wink. Fred, who was walking at his side, blew her a kiss.

As they slid into their usual seats, the twins were confronted with a very amused looking Angelina. Katie was openly laughing into her bowl of cereal. Only Alicia lacked an expression of humor as she focused rather intently on her potions booklet.

"Hey!" Fred said excitedly. "I think I know what's so funny! George visited Alicia's chamber of secrets last night!"

"—had a one-on-one match of Quidditch with Alicia in his bed!" added Lee, who had just arrived at the table. Fred and Lee high fived.

Alicia scowled into her textbook as George rolled his eyes.

"So you're official now, right?" asked Katie after wiping tears of laughter.

"No!" George and Alicia said simultaneously.

George kept going. "I wouldn't date Alicia if we were the last two people alive! In fact, I would rather gauge my eyes out. It's absolutely disgusting to stomach. I don't know what the matter is with you bunch." George followed his soliloquy by retching into his goblet.

Silence ensued.

Alicia cocked her head to the side, not too sure what to make of George's rather insulting declaration. She cleared her throat. "Okay. Well then, on that note, I think I'm going to head on to class, or Snape might gauge _my _eyes out."

As she walked away, Lee nudged George in the ribs. "You really know how to charm the ladies, mate."

xxx

After potions, George dragged Alicia aside by her elbow.

"Ow! Where are we going?" Alicia sighed as George pushed her into a room. She looked around.

"How do you and Fred always know where to find empty classrooms?"

George only smiled as he tucked the Marauder's map in his pocket. "The Kings of Mischief must know such things, foolish girl."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "George, I have to meet Patricia Stimpson at the library in ten minutes. What is it? You don't want to shag again, do you?"

George blushed at her comment. He looked down and briefly wondered why there was a burn mark on his left loafer. He looked back up. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for the comments I made at breakfast today. You know, about the eye gauging and all that business."

Alicia looked confused. "George, you say stuff like that every day."

George avoided Alicia's eyes again. He hated these types of things. "I guess I was just wondering if you were alright with last night and everything. It doesn't feel weird, right?"

Alicia laughed. "Don't be such a girl, George. Of course I'm fine." She nudged him and smiled coyly. "It was very good."

George smiled mischievously and grabbed Alicia's waist.

Alicia straightened out immediately. "But it obviously cannot happen again," she said slowly, although without moving out of George's embrace.

George pulled her tighter. "You understand why it could be a bad idea, right?" he asked, as his hands started roaming down her back.

"O-Of course I understand," Alicia said, her gaze drawing down to George's mouth. His full, soft mouth. It was awfully warm in this empty classroom. Empty, abandoned, easily lockable classroom… She was supposed to meet Patricia in the library to study for…was it Ancient Runes? She had an hour before her next class.

Before Alicia could object, George crashed his mouth onto hers, pushing her against the wall. Alicia moaned and draped her leg over George. She could feel the hardness forming in his pants as he sloppily undid her blouse.

"We can finish this…conversation later," George managed to say as he kissed her neck, moving down to her collarbone.

Alicia closed her eyes as his mouth moved onto her firm, round breasts, smiling slightly as his tongue circled around her nipples. She reached down and unbuttoned George's pants, wrapping her hands around his warm, throbbing flesh. George gasped as she worked her hands up and down.

He pushed her tights down and slowly slid into her.

"George," Alicia whispered, running the back of her hand down his cheek. Her eyes clouded over with lust as he rhythmically pushed into her.

He watched Alicia, her head tilted back in pleasure, her mouth gaping open slightly. He increased his pressure, overcome by her warmth. She wrapped herself around him and grinded against his motions.

George buried his face in the crook of her neck as his legs tightened. "Merlin, Alicia," he groaned as came, flooding him with her tight warmth. She moaned shakily as he released inside of her.

George grinned at Alicia's flushed face, pressing his forehead against hers. "We're absolutely ridiculous, I hope you know that."

They both slid down to the floor, slightly disheveled, but assuredly content.

"Hey, George?" Alicia asked, smirking. "Not even if we were 'the last two people alive?


End file.
